Mörderische Liebe ONE SHOT
by TheChampaignGlass
Summary: Love kills... Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes


Hermine starrte mit fassungsloser Bewegungslosigkeit auf den grauen Grabstein.  
Ein ohnmächtiger Zorn brodelte in ihr, der von ihrer unendlichen Verzweiflung und Fassungslosigkeit nur noch gesteigert wurde.  
Wie hatte das geschehen können?  
Ihr schriller Schrei durchschnitt die unheimliche Stille des düsteren Friedhofs wie ein scharfes Messer.

**"NEIN!... NEIN!"**

Ihre Stimme erstarb langsam, während ihr die Tränen weiterhin erbarmungslos die eingefallenen Wangen hinabliefen.  
Mit einem fast unhörbaren Schluchzen hob sie endlich ihren Kopf und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung, um nicht den auf dem Stein eingravierten Namen sehen zu müssen.  
War es nicht erst gestern gewesen als sie sich geschworen hatten alle Hindernisse gemeinsam zu überwinden?  
Ewig zusammen zu bleiben- egal was passierte?  
Hermine lachte schrill und freudlos auf.  
Wann war das gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht, denn sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Jede Stelle an ihrem Körper brannte nur nach eines und ließ keinen Raum für andere Sachen…

Vergeltung!

Das gewohnte Schwindelgefühl überkam sie wieder und sie klammerte sich instinktiv an dem Grabstein fest.

Da fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Namen:

_Draco Malfoy_

_FLASHBACK_

Ich bin ganz weit oben"

Hermine lachte wiederholt kalt auf...  
Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war...  
Alles war bloß ihre Schuld!...  
Nur ihre Schuld...

**Aber Voldemort würde sterben!**

Von den Stellen wo Hermine sich vor Verzweiflung und Wut die Finger ins Gesicht gekrallt hatte lief jetzt Blut herunter und tropfte auf Dracos Grabstein.  
Hermine betrachtete die goldenen Lettern die auf den Stein eingraviert waren.

**Zu früh bist du von uns geschieden,  
noch mancher Plan sinkt mit in's Grab,  
du hast gesorgt für deine Lieben,  
bis plötzlich der Tod die Hand dir gab.  
Nun ruhe aus, du treues Herz,  
der Herr wird lindern unseren Schmerz.**

_„Der Herr wird lindern unseren Schmerz…"_

Hermine konnte darüber nur lachen.  
Niemand war da um ihren Schmerz zu lindern…  
Ihr Schmerz wurde von Tag zu Tag nur noch größer!  
Plötzlich hörte Hermine einen lauten Donnerschlag.  
Es begann zu regnen.  
Hermine stand endlich auf und begann zu gehen.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte  
Irgendwie hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
Die Regentropfen peitschten ihr nun unbarmherzig ins Gesicht und vermischten sich mit den Tränen und mit dem Blut.  
Hermine fing jetzt an zu laufen.  
Ihre Beine erlahmten allmählich, denn das Laufen war mit den schweren Stiefeln auf der feuchten Erde unglaublich schwierig.

Um ihr herum war alles dunkel geworden.  
Hermine hatte gänzliches Orientierungsgefühl verloren.

_Sie sah nur noch Gräber..._

**Überall: Gräber!**

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei blieb sie schließlich mit einem Stiefel in der Erde stecken und fiel hin.  
Sofort versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen.  
Hoffnungslos!  
Panisch kroch sie jetzt über die Erde…  
Angst verschnürte ihre Brust.  
Jemand war hinter ihr... Sie spürte es.

Sie hörte den rasselnden Atem… Die immer näher kommenden  
schlurfenden Schritte… Das kalte unheimliche Lachen…

Schlagartig blieb sie stehen.  
Vor was lief sie da eigentlich davon? Vor dem Tod?  
Sollte er sie doch bekommen… Er konnte ihr nichts mehr antun, oder?  
Er konnte sie höchstens nur von ihren unendlichen Qualen erlösen.  
Von dem Schmerz der ihr das Leben bescherte.  
Der Regen nahm wieder ab und ein großer Nebel begann sich über dem Friedhof auszubreiten.  
Hermine lachte leise.  
Wer versuchte ihr da Furcht zu bereiten?  
Niemandem würde das mehr gelingen…

Hermine begann jetzt endlich wieder ihren Weg fortzusetzen.  
Sie musste Voldemort finden…

Und wer sich ihr in den Weg stellte würde vernichtet werden.

_**  
Ganz egal ob gut oder böse!**_  
_**  
Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren?**_

Hermine war endlich auf der verlassenen Straße.  
Sie warf einen gehetzten Blick zum düsteren Friedhof zurück und begann sich allmählich zu ihrem Ziel voranzutasten.  
Sie musste zu dieser Ruine.  
Dem Fundort von Dracos Leiche...  
Hermine wusste dass das Gebäude hier irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen war und folgte ihrem Gefühl das von etwas wie magnetisch angezogen wurde.  
Tatsächlich stand sie bald vor einem heruntergekommenen, bröckeligen Gemäuer.  
Hermine fing an die Mauer empor zu klettern.  
Ihre Hose verfing sich an etwas, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

Sie riss die Hose mit Gewalt frei, sprang zur anderen Seite und sah sich nervös um.  
Vor ihr war ein gewaltiger, heruntergekommener Schuppen.  
War das diese besagte Ruine?  
Seufzend öffnete Hermine die Tür und trat ein.  
Es war so finster, dass man die Hand nicht vor Augen erkennen konnte.  
Hermine hielt die Luft an und horchte.  
Was war das gewesen?  
Sie hatte deutlich ein Zischen vernommen und jetzt glitt etwas Großes und Schweres an ihren Füßen vorbei.  
Hermine schluckte schwer und biss sich auf die Faust damit ihr  
kein Schreckenslaut entfuhr.  
Sie war allein.  
Mit einer wie es schien gigantischen Schlange!

Hermine holte tief Luft und machte sich zu einer blitzartigen Flucht bereit, aber in dem Moment sprang die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu.  
Sie war eingeschlossen.  
Das Zischen hatte sich inzwischen etwas entfernt und sie wagte es sich langsam zur Tür voran zu schleichen.  
Diese flog jedoch prompt mit einem Schlag wieder auf und Hermine stolperte entsetzt zurück.  
Drei Gestalten hatten eben den Schuppen betreten  
Einer von ihnen zückte kurz den Zauberstab und ein grelles Licht leuchtete auf.  
Hermine kannte alle drei...

**Snape, Bellatrix... und Voldemort!**

Hermine griff reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
Bellatrix und Snape taten es ihr gleich, aber Voldemort lachte nur belustigt auf.  
"Du denkst also dass du Lord Voldemort und seinen zwei treuesten Todessern gewachsen bist, Schlammblut?"  
Hermine sagte nichts sondern spuckte nur verächtlich zu Boden.

**  
Flashback**  
**  
**

Hermine warf Voldemort einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.  
"Ich werde dich töten!"  
Voldemort begann laut zu Lachen und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
"Nein, Hermine! Ich werde dich töten wie ich den kleinen, dummen Malfoy getötet habe!"  
Hermines Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn.  
"Draco war nicht dumm!"  
"Oh, doch!" versicherte Voldemort.  
"Er war ein kleiner, feiger Verräter! Das war er..."  
Hermine schrie zornig auf und öffnete machte sich bereit einen Fluch abzufeuern-

_  
Voldemort war jedoch schneller..._

Hermines vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht wurde von dem grünen Strahl hell erleuchtet.  
Dann fiel sie lautlos zu Boden und ihr Gesicht entkrampfte sich.  
Im Tod schien sie endlich den Frieden gefunden zu haben und ihrem unendlichen Hass entronnen zu sein.  
Ihr Zauberstab schickte jedoch noch einen letzten blutroten Strahl in Richtung Voldemort ab...

_**Flashback**_

Ringsherum war leises Schluchzen und Raunen zu vernehmen.  
Hermine gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern starrte nur gebannt auf den Sarg.  
Die Worte des Priesters gingen an ihr vorbei ohne irgendeinen Sinn zu ergeben:

"Die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererschaft,...edles Herz..., der Auserwählte...,"

Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste vor Zorn fest zusammen.  
"Der Auserwählte!" Ja so hatten sie ihn genannt.  
Auserwählt zu was?  
Hermine schnaubte verächtlich auf.  
Die Prophezeiung war eine Lüge gewesen... ein lächerlicher Schwindel!  
Harry war es zwar gelungen jeden von Voldemorts Horkruxen zu vernichten, doch Voldemort hatte beim Endkampf Harry mühelos töten können.  
Hermine warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf die unzählige Menschenmasse, die zu Harrys Beerdigung erschienen war.  
Die meisten hatten ihn gar nicht gekannt...  
Sie waren nur aus bloßer Neugierde gekommen!  
Hermine dachte daran wer an Stelle dieser überflüssigen Menschen eigentlich stehen sollte:

Zuerst natürlich Sirius. Hermine kannte keinen Menschen der Harry jemals so nahe gewesen war.

Dumbledore...

Ginny, die nach der Nachricht von Harrys Tod ihr Kind verloren, und danach versucht hatte sich umzubringen.  
Sie lag nun im St.Mungo und selbst die fortschrittlichsten Heiler schätzten ihren Zustand sehr kritisch und ihre Überlebenschance gering ein.

Ron! Hermine liefen beim Gedanken an ihn Tränen die Wange hinab.  
Ron war mit allem nicht zurecht gekommen.  
Erst sein bester Freund und anschließend seine Schwester...  
Nach seinem Nervenzusammenbruch wurde er immer noch behandelt, aber auch sein Zustand war ziemlich hoffnungslos.

"Draco? Der Draco?"  
"Dieser Todesser?"  
"Lucius Malfoys Sohn?"  
Hermine wurde jetzt endgültig alles zu viel.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die entsetzte Menge fing sie an zu laufen...

Weg... nur weg!/i

Der rote Strahl traf Voldemort und einige Funken sprangen auch auf Snape und Bellatrix über...

Alle drei brachen sofort zusammen.

**  
Zwei Tage später**

Kingsley und sein Spezialkommando mit den besten zwanzig Auroren stürmte die Ruine.  
Das erste was Kingsley erblickte war Hermines Leiche.  
Sofort lief er zu ihr hin, beugte sich hinab und schloss die Augen.  
"Verdammt!" keuchte er.  
"Wir sind zu spät."  
Kraftlos griff er nach Hermines Hand.  
"Sie muss hier schon länger liegen!"  
Die anderen Auroren hatten jedoch während dessen drei ganz andere Personen gefunden.  
"Schau mal wen wir hier haben Shakebolt!"  
Kingsley drehte sich um und starrte erschrocken zu der Leiche.  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer?"  
Der Auror nickte.  
"Das Mädchen muss ihn irgendwie noch erledigt haben. Unglaublich!"  
"Oder-" unterbrach plötzlich ein anderer Auror.  
"Einer von den beiden!"  
er deutete auf Snape und Bellatrix die beide bewegungslos am Boden lagen.  
"Sie ist tot... und er ist so gut wie tot."  
Kingsley verdrehte die Augen.  
"Snape lebt noch? Unkraut vergeht nie, oder?"

Zeitungsartikel:

**_DER DUNKLE LORD IST TOT_**

_Dieser heutige Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen.  
Heute wurden drei der meistgesuchtesten schwarzen Magier der Welt in einer Ruine aufgefunden.  
Darunter der dunkle Lord.  
Es wird immer noch gerätselt was der Auslöser des Todes dieser drei gefürchteten Schwarzmagier war (Snape verstarb im Krankenhaus)._

_Es wird angenommen, dass der Zauber "Amaratum"  
der Grund der Tode war.  
Albus Dumbledore erklärte einst dass "Liebe" die einzige Möglichkeit wäre sich dem dunklen Lord zu entledigen._

_Er lag wohl wie immer richtig._

ENDE

Reviews erwünscht! (und wie g)


End file.
